When lies come true and betrayel is real
by Shuku-kun of the shadows
Summary: Betrayed by black ghosts 009 has to help three other 00 cyborgs escape and free them fromt he chains that binded them to black ghost. The become in debt with him and join on their journey. They coming handy when.............................


Shuku-kun of the darkness: "Hiya folks. If you've ever heard "white reflection" from gundam wing then just think of that song while reading the part when Serneity is racing back and the gang is talking. It really helps to understand the action going on. If you've never heard it before then go to click here and then click on gundam when you scroll downa nd then white reflection under gundam wing. So ya. This is my first Cyborg 009 fic so go easy on reviews. Please enjoy this fic. I don't own Cyborg 009, only the cyrbogs I made up 0020, 0024, and 0027. OH ya. I'm using their real names and the cyborg numbers. Here's their real names Cyborg 001- Ivan Whisky. Cyborg 002- Jet Link. Cyborg 003- Francoise Arnoul. Cyborg 004- Albert Heinrich. Cyborg 005- G. Junior. 006- Chang-Changku. Cyborg 007- Great Britain or GB. Cyborg 008- Pyunma. Cyborg 009- Joe Shimamura. Here's a little note before I start- Black Ghost is the organization. The dude that they keep seeing is really named Scarl. Don't ask. I'm just going by what it says on the site I'm on for Cyborg 009. Thanks and enjoy the fic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe was walking the streets of Tokyo. They had arrived back in Tokyo on their trip around the world. Francoise Arnoul was right by Joe's side. Joe turned a corner and came face to face with a boy his age. The brown haired boy stood there in some type of trance. Then he sanpped out of it and ran the other way, as if he was frightened by the two. Joe and Francoise began to run after him. They ran around three corners and bends and finaly found him when he ran to a park. He stopped and looked around. Joe and Francoise walked up to him. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder and the boy stopped moving.  
  
"Take your hand of him." A voice rang out and another boy appeared. He had blonde hair and it was spiked. His clear blue eyes fell upon Joe and Francoise. Joe removed his hand and the boy in front of them walked forward and turned to look at them. His hair was also spiked and his brown eyes fell upon them.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe asked giving a soft smile to show them that they mean no harm.  
  
"My name is Shukichi." The blonde haired boy said.  
  
"My name is Ichiro." The brown haired boy said.  
  
"My name is Joe and this is Francoise." Joe said and Francoise smiled.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Francoise said. The two boys continued to just stand there as if it wasn't good nor bad.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Joe asked and Ichiro shook his head.  
  
"No. We must be going. We'll catch you up later." Ichiro said and the two walked away. They were halfway out of site when they disappeared into thin air. Joe and Francoise decided to return back to the dolphin. At the same time Albert was walking the street, heading back to the dolphin. GB was walking with him when he stopped and whistled.  
  
"What did you see?" Albert asked GB and he pointed to a beautiful girl walked their way. She had long blonde hair and it was up in a pony tail with a blue lace to hold it up. She had on a tan skirt, black boots, and a sleevless blue shirt.  
  
"She's what I saw." GB said and the girl's green eyes fell upon the german cyborg. They stopped and so did the girl.  
  
"Hello." The girl said and GB almost fell over when he heard her voice. It was like listening to snow falling to the ground or listening to wind chims blowing in the wind or anything beautiful like that.  
  
"Did it hurt?" GB asked in a dreamy state.  
  
"Did what hurt?" The girl asked.  
  
"When you fell down from heaven." GB said and the girl chuckled.  
  
"You must excuse him. He's being stupid right now. He's Great Britain, but we call him GB. My name is Albert. Who might you be?" Albert asked and the girl smiled.  
  
"My name is Serenity. It is nice to meet both of you." The girl said and bowed.  
  
"You should come meet our friends." GB said and albert hit him.  
  
"You know what Doc said." Albert said to GB.  
  
"Ya, but one person can't hurt. Anyway why would he say no to such a beauty as Serenity." GB said and Albert sighed. He had just lost the battle, but he wouldn't lose the war.  
  
"Fine." Albert said and GB grinned.  
  
"So what do you say, would you like to meet the others?" GB asked.  
  
"Um. Sure." Serenity said and GB jumped for joy. GB, Albert and Serenity walked back to the dolphin. GB in the lead, behind him Serenity and Albert walked side by side. They got ot eh dolphin at the same time as Joe and Francoise did.  
  
"Hey, who's the girl?" Frnacoise asked and Joe was just starring. Francoise looked over to see him blushing.  
  
"Serenity." GB said and Francoise sighed.  
  
"Boys." She walked into the dolphin and was followed by the others. They arrived inside and Dr. Gilmore greeted them.  
  
"Welcome back and who might this be?" Dr. Gilmore sounded cheery.  
  
"Hello. My name is Serenity." The other cyborgs came out when they heard her voice and Jet couldn't help but whistle when he saw Serenity.  
  
"Hey. I'm Jet. That's G. Junior, Pyunma, Chang-Changku, and the small one over there is Ivan." Jet said and Serneity bowed.  
  
"So you live here in Japan?" Dr. Gilmore asked and Serneity nodded.  
  
"Yes I have lived here since I was little." Serenity said and there was a ringing noise. Serneity pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Serenity." A male voice said and Francoise heard it. It was Ichiro's voice.  
  
"Yes what is it?" Serneity asked.  
  
"This is important and I can't tell you over the phone." Ichiro said and Francoise heard every word.  
  
"Why can't you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Serneity, I know where you are. You are with THEM and one can hear the conversationr ight now. I can't tell you right now because of her." Ichiro said.  
  
"Oh. Then what do you want me to do?" Serneity asked.  
  
"Return back." Ichiro said.  
  
"Fine. You spoil all the fun around here, Ichiro. You do know that right?" Serenity said and Ichiro chuckled.  
  
"Ya, you always say that." Ichiro said and Serneity turned off the phone.  
  
(remember "white reflection" here or listen to it here) "I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you all and I hope we meet up again real soon." Serenity said and Dr. Gilmore opened the door so she could leave. She walked away and when she reached the road she began to run. When she was out of sight, Dr. Gilmore shut the door.  
  
"She seems different." Dr. Gilmore said.  
  
"She's an angel." All the boys said. Serenity was racing through the town to return back home.   
  
"No. More like she's someone she's not." 003 said. Serenity had just reached the appartment building and was racing up the stairs. The boys were jumping around and cheering thinking bout her returning. Serenity burst through the door to find no one there and a note. She read it and jumped out the window. She touched the ground and ran.  
  
"She's an angel. Nothing more!" Chang-changku said. Serneity was racing the streets looking for her brother and Ichiro. Where had they gone. Where were they tooken. Who could have done such a thing. She ran through the play ground and then the park. Forever lost in a world she did not yet understand.  
  
"She might need our help. She's so fragile." GB said and the others nodded. Serenity ran through the woodland area. She found tracks. Cyborg tracks. The others couldn't have betrayed them could they? She kept running. She had to find them. She had to save them. She ran and a building was coming into view. A big gray building. It was growing as she came closer. The 00 cyborgs ran and went out on a serch for Serenity. She was alone yet again. Lost in a place she hated. They raced to her side. Running through the land in search of her. Yet she stood still, as if ready for a fight, but no one came. The gang raced across the land to find her. They came slowly to a trail. They raced through the play ground and came upon the tracks and raced throught he woods. They came upon her just standing there.  
  
"Leave." She commanded, but they wouldn't leave. She slowly walked away and towards the building and they walked after her. That's when they arrived closer. They reached the door and She placed one hand on the door. Holding their breath they watched as the door opened. It revealed nothing but darkness. Darkness behind the door and she just looked back and then a glance inside then went inside with the others. They raced through the hallways in search of the unknown. Going this way and that they came upon more doors. Soom were locked and yet others were open. Serenity seemed to know her way around the place. Hiding when they could, they managed to escape security. They raced down the hallways and came upon a new door. Much bigger then the rest. It seemed uninviting. Cold and lifless as anything. With one touch Serenity's hand was cold. The door slowly opened and a cry was heard.  
  
"Go back. It's a trap." Ichiro's voice wrang out. Serenity couldn't return. She got up and ran in. Her brother and Ichiro were tied up and she knew she had to save them. She ran closer to them she was inches away when a net was around her. She struggled to get free. The other just watched, staying in hiding. That's when it happened. She burst throught he net and more cyborgs came out. They surrounded them and tears rolled down Serenity's cheeks.  
  
"You betrayed us. How dare you? We will get revenge." Serneity yelled and the ropes were gone they stood ready to fight and they were waiting for someone to make the first move. A man ran over to a switch and pulled the lever down. There was a slight creaking sound and the ground gave way. Floating in the air, Ichiro held to the others, but when one crash to the head by a cyborg they went crashing into the darkness be low and the floor closed. The floor was shut and they had no way back, but someone came htrough. It was Serneity with the other two. There was a big explosion as the cyborgs exploded and then there was a bang and the three cyborgs stood alone in the middle. Tears rolling down their cheeks and then there was a bang. They kenw ti was time and they were glad for everything. The floor collapsed yet and again and traped them under them yet again and they did not try to escape. The gang could only watch on in horror as the grinding was heard and they knew that was it. 


End file.
